1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing systems and more particularly to non-volatile memory controllers used with information processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advent of non-volatile (e.g., flash based) memory cards (such as those conforming to the Secure Digital (SD) standard) has complicated the desktop information processing system chassis. Many times the physical chassis (i.e., the case) is manufactured by a different vendor, and sold separately from the motherboard of the information processing system, and they must work together.
It is desirable for some functions to be accessible from the front of the chassis of the information processing system such as a power switch, power and hard drive activity light emitting diodes (LEDs), audio jacks, universal serial bus (USB) connectors. It is desirable for these functions to be located on a simple, low cost, passive printed circuit board (i.e., a printed circuit board which contains no integrated circuits). This passive circuit board is often provided by the chassis vendor as part of the chassis as compared to the motherboard vendor.
Another function that has been more recently added to the list of functions that are desirable to be accessible from the front of the chassis includes a non-volatile memory card connector (e.g., a flash card socket). An issue relating to providing the function of a flash memory socket is that the flash card function usually requires flash controller circuitry (often in the form of a controller integrated circuit directly coupled to the flash memory card socket. If this controller integrated circuit is placed on the motherboard, a specially designed cable is needed to connect the controller circuitry with the flash memory socket. If the controller circuitry is located on the front panel card, the cost and complexity of the function is shifted from the motherboard vendor to the chassis vendor. So, the motherboard vendor could place the relatively expensive controller integrated circuit on the motherboard and hope that the chassis vendor provides a suitable front panel card with the correct connectors and cable, or leave it to the chassis vendor as to whether or not to provide the flash card controller function. Generally the industry has followed the model where the chassis vendor provides the controller function since the chassis vendor can build products with and without the function and price their products accordingly.
As the variety of flash card standards has sorted itself out to a single dominant standard, Secure Digital, it has become viable to integrate this function into the information processing system chipset, thereby locating this function on the motherboard. Accordingly, it has become desirable to provide a low-cost cable connector arrangement which allows a passive flash memory socket board to be coupled to controller circuitry that is located on the motherboard of the information processing system.